


pink dress and blue shirt

by BugheadStories



Category: bughead - Fandom
Genre: 2x12, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jughead is caring but also a little horny, NSFW, Nominees 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Riverdale, Spoilers 2x12, a lot of stuff for a first time probably, betty loves neck kisses, explicit - Freeform, jughead is hungry, moment not seen, the entire chapter is just sex, they’re kinda cute too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:20:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BugheadStories/pseuds/BugheadStories
Summary: “Or you could stay...stay.” so she does.—Continuation of Betty and Jughead’s first time scene in 2x12, explicit.—Nominees 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards!
Relationships: Betty Cooper & Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 50
Collections: 7th Bughead Fanfiction Awards - Nominees





	pink dress and blue shirt

“We..” she says with a soft laugh “Just nice to hear that again” noodling at herself, he sighs and turns his head to look at her,

“Look I’ll be apologizing for it for the rest of my life but i’m sorry... _I am_. For feeling like a need to shield you from what I was going through with the Serpents or...my darkness” he scoffs shaking is head

“I can handle it” she says noodling at him with a soft smile, he just look at her amused for a while then he sighs,

“ _I know_...I know you can” he says quietly, they look at each other lost in their eyes than they turn back their heads.

They stay silent, the only thing they can hear is their nervous breathing.

She let out an audible sigh, her shoulders drooping from the rigid posture

“I should probably...start heading home,” Betty said quietly, looking down at the floor but making no move to stand up. Her fingers clenched the hem of her dress. She rest her hands in her lap then she twist her fingers together, now the only thing she can hear is her heart pounding in her chest.

Glancing over to Jughead she notice he’s staring at the floor his palms resting on his thighs. Her eyes immediately find his.

“Or you could stay..”

His hand moved to rest next to her thigh, she stared down at his hand as his fingers twisted in the material of her dress.

“ _Stay._ ” he repeated sending her heart into a flutter. His magnetic blue eyes were looking her lips, down her legs and then back up at her eyes. At this, she could feel the desire in her chest who defined her decision, _stay_.

Releasing the breath she’d been holding, Betty turned to him, shifting on the couch as her eyes sought his before dropping to his lips. His hands reached out for her and they both moved slowly, Jughead’s hand rested on her back, the other hand snaking behind her hair and resting on the curve of her neck and  tugging  her gently toward him. Betty’s breath clenched in her throat as their lips connected. Betty lifted her leg sliding across and right into his lap, legs on the side of Jughead’s hips against the couch. Her hands settled on Jughead’s cheek while kissing him deeply. His hands on her back was tugging her against him; Jughead’s hand drifted up, his fingers closing around the zipper of her dress.

She keep kissing him not wanting to part from him as, quickly, he yanked the zipper down with an surreal need. His hands were ripping and she could feel the fabric of her dress fall down her shoulders. Her mouth shyly open as she tries to catch her breath. His palms rest against her lower back and she suck in a breath at the feeling of his hot skin. Jughead’s eager hands were tugging her to him again, wanting to have her even closer to his body. The dress pooled about her waist, leaving her chest in a lace bra. They push and pull their lips together, _desperately_ , it made her heart pound with need. 

She could feel him everywhere in her body; hands caressing the skin of her bare back, palms sliding up her curves making her _shiver_. Betty’s back arched asking for more as his soft fingertips go down her spine. She sigh excitedly, his hands were tugging her towards him again, there wasn’t space between them.  Betty released a silent moan against his lips as she feel his arousal between her legs; _hard_. Betty tilted her head back away from him, panting, her heart was beating so fast that it was about to come out of her chest; Jughead takes advantage and moves his wet lips on her neck, sucking and licking. She can feel his hot and warm breath on her skin, she’s exploding 

“W-wait, wait, wait, wait..I need to tell you something..” she manages to say breathlessly as he start kissing her chest, 

“What...what is it” he says while he keeps kissing down her chest, on the exposed skin of her breasts groaning; then he stilled, looking up at her. Betty felt like on fire, she looked at Jughead, hands moving to the sides of his neck, her eyes flickering over his. Betty watched the fear in his eyes and she shook her head, 

“Nothing,” she started, “I just...want _you_ ,” he sighs in relief, still looking at her beautiful emerald eyes. Her hands moved down the collar of his shirt, fingering the button before she popped it open, moving to the next one. 

“I want _all of you_...tonight.” She says looking firmly in in eyes and her fingers caressing gently his skin. His eyes fall down at her breasts, Betty rest a hand on Jughead’s jaw and lifted it up so he’s looking back at her eyes, she learns forward finding his lips again. 

The feeling was clear; she missed him, he missed her. 

His hands were locked on her hips, grinding her pelvis down against him as his tongue finds his way in her mouth. Jughead’s desperate groans against her lips, their breathes mixing, his hot, steady and caring touch on her skin...she needed _more_. Betty pulled to catch her breath, Jughead’s lips crushes again on her throat with want, following the curve of her jaw and all the way up as his teeth catch her earlobe, biting gently and licking with his warm tongue, causing her to trap her lower lip with her teeth to quite her moans.

His tongue and lips go back down her neck, he moved to her collarbone then again down to her chest, liking and sucking like I wanted to eat her, to _taste_ her, she can feel his smirk on her skin. Betty sighed appreciatively, fingers resting against Jughead’s chest, she could feel his heart reaching. He bites her breast gently and she arches, grabbing tight his suspenders with her hands.

“Jug” she pleaded as his tongue dipped between her breasts, “Jug- bed..take me to bed.”

He looked up at her licking his lips, his pupils dilated as his hands slid underneath the hem of her dress reaching for her legs, her blood boiled in her veins in every possible good way when his hot palms curled firmly around the back of her thighs.  Her hands looped together around his neck as Jughead stood, she wrapped her legs around his hips and laughed softly, he smiled up at her. 

They’re both happy and carefree, as if all the problems, all the worries were just _gone_. In that town of madness, together they’re the only light in the night, they _save_ each other. 

Jughead walks them toward the bedroom then he kicks the door closed with his foot. He lyes her gently onto the bed, he’s kneeling on it, walking towards her and Betty watched as he pulled her dress away, admiring her long legs then throwing it on the floor. He pushed the suspenders from his shoulders and Betty reach forward and unbutton the rest of the shirt and drop it away, she looks at his bare chest and runs the tip of her fingers down his abs _sighing_. 

He toed his shoes off and she giggles watching at his socks with little patterns of pizza slices lying on the floor. She keeps giggling at him but suddenly stops when she notice his devilish smirk as he popped open the button of his pantsuits, pulled the zipper down and kick them away. She breathes out loudly watching down at his boxers and the _hard erection_ pressed against her thigh.

Biting her lower lip she puts her hands on his cheeks an tugs him towards her; at first she kiss him softly, then he gasps in surprise feeling her warm tongue sliding in his mouth; kissing him deeply, hungrily, wanting more and more and more. She realize that she could kiss him forever without getting tired. She depends the kiss until he pulls away gasping for air, brushing his nose against hers 

“Someone here’s impatient huh?” he says laughing with a low voice, while his pupils dilate even more than before, she smiles at him licking her lips. He puts his hand on the side of her neck and with his thumb lift her chin up as he start kissing down her neck, her collarbone and bites gently. He reaches for the straps of her bra and starts pulling them down her shoulders very slowly, giving her time to stop him but she lets him. Jughead slides his hand on her back and unclips her pink bra, tugging it somewhere in the room. She watches his adam’s apple blob while admiring her,

“God you’re beautiful Betty” she smiles, sliding her hands on his back tugging him closer to her; her breasts touching his chest while kissing him, at that she feels his hard member _pushing_ in his boxers, right in her arosual, she can’t wait anymore. Jughead’s lips find once more the skin of her breast, his mouth closed around her nipple and her breath hitched making a noise of appreciation. She looked down at Jughead who was smirking as he flicked his tongue out against it, again and again until he had her head thrown back into the pillow, embarrassingly panting,

“ _God_ , Jug…” she whispered and her hand threaded through his hair and tugged. Jughead groaned on her chest, the vibrations cause her to shiver, she can’t control the _ache_ between her legs so she lift up from the bed and brush her hips against his, he moans silently in surprise. She urgently runs her hand down his chest and abs then tugs away his boxers incredibly fast, looking down at him swallowing. Jughead smirk and slides his hand slowly down her stomach, _teasing_ her, wanting her to wait for having what she wants. 

He keep sliding down until his index fingers is at the edge of her underwear; he looks up at her in question, asking for permission, she immediately gave a little nod of her head. Then, Jughead was sliding her pink lace down her thighs. Betty doesn’t know how she’s still breathing; separating her knees Betty allowed him to slide into the space between her legs. 

He looked absolutely beautiful; his hair a mess with his curls sliding on the side of his face, eyes incredibly darkened and a smile printed on his face. Her arms looped around his neck, tugging him against her and pressing their bodies together. They kissing again; they kiss _urgently_ like it’s the only point of their entire lifes, they taste each other, their tongues dancing together. He suddenly pulled away from her, with an expression of protest Betty open her eyes and look at him; he slid down kissing her stomach and stopping right under her belly, her hand reaches for him and rest on his arm

“Juggie, are you sure? You don’t have to-”

“I _want_ to” he says looking her directly at her eyes.

He starts going down at her and kiss the inside of her thigh, then going up slowly biting gently, incredibly close to where she wanted his mouth on. “Please” she whispers moving her hips, “What do you need Betts..” he breathes out kissing her thigh, “tell me” he whispers with a low voice, 

“Stop teasing..” she begged moaning, he immediately separate her legs and rest his hands firmly against her hips, Betty felt like she couldn’t breathe, a shiver runs through her back as Jughead pressed her down against the bed. One of his hands glide at her sex. His fingers only barely touching her slit and Betty was already breathing faster. His index finger touches her folds and her breathe cached in her throat. She hear Jughead groaning looking firmly down at her and she bit her lip

“ _Jesus_ Betty- you’re so wet” he whispers, his hot and warm breath trickles her. Her head fall back quickly on the pillow as Jughead’s tongue gave her a teasing lick without hesitation, then one long swipe up and around her most sensitive place.  “Shit..” she whispers, her hands clenching on the covers. She jumped under his eager tongue when he finds her clit, Jughead had to steady her down the mattress with his hand across her stomach as he worked her with his tongue, sucking and making swift circles around her. She couldn’t help but move her hips rhythmically to chase Jughead’s tongue, he moaned against her and the vibration causes her to gasp his name. 

Betty’s eyes rolls back in her head and her orgasm echoed in the room, “Fuck..Jug- fuck” she moaned as he continued working with his tongue on her clit, his hand on her hips keeping her down on the mattress; Betty can feel his smirk, his hot breath and the soft curl of his hair caressing her stomach; she feels her lungs burning. Her fingers sought Jughead’s hair and she grabbed them, pulling his mouth closer to her sex wanting more, even if she’s extremely sensitive; she came on his tongue, Betty’s panting looking at the ceiling. She look down at him and watched as Jughead wipes away her arosual on his chin with his thumb smirking, which was something she never imagined to be that hot. He crawled up her body, resting his forehead on hers; his lips are red and swollen, Betty’s cheeks red. They look in each other’s eyes; she smiles softly then he kisses her, she can taste _herself_ on his tongue. 

He goes down and kissed her throat, Betty looped her arms around his neck and bring her legs around his hips. The hard press of his cock against her stomach gave her _goosebumps_ ,

“Betts” his low and hungry voice make her wanting him even more so she moves her hips towards his but he stops her,

“Are you sure you want this? It’s the first time for _both_ of us...If-if we’re going too fast we can sto-“ she interrupts Jughead kissing him deeply

“I want this Juggie, _with you_ ” she says caressing his cheek,

“Okay” he says softly smiling at her, putting a strap of her golden hair behind her ear,

“Okay” she repeats softly.

Jughead brings his hand to the bedside table and takes a condom from inside the drawer but she grabs his wrist 

“Jug, I’m- I’m on pill..I just- want to _feel_ you” he smiles at her, puts the condom away and positions his body between her legs while kissing her gently. One of her hands is curled against his hair, the other one is snaking down between them and, trembling a little, she _wrapped_ it around his cock; his breathy moan in her ear was encouraging her to continue her action and Betty slid her hand _up and down_ his length; at that feeling his breath was becoming pants and Betty smiles shyly seeing him so affected by her. She kept stroking him, not exactly knowing if she was doing it right; Jughead close his eyes and start breathing faster “Bett- fuck..” he manages to say, she moves her hand _faster_ , more firmly and swirls her thumb across his tip once, then again; at that Jughead moans _loudly_ , resting his forehead against hers then finds her hand and stops her movements, right before coming to the edge, she chuckles and bites her lower lip. Jughead’s blue eyes were staring at her, Betty smiled at him, pecking his lips softly as she guided him at her entrance and nods as she loops her arms around him. He pushes into her _incredibly gently_ , looking at her face to make sure he’s not hurting her too much; she sighs loudly and he pushes a little more, breaking her barrier and she moans shakily in response, shutting her eyes closed,

“You okay?” he asks worried with a soft and low voice 

“Yes.. _yes_ , I’m okay..you can move, Jug” she manages to say under her breath, so he does; he pulls slowly inside of her, then completely and she moans loudly, Jughead lets his head fall on her shoulder, groaning against her skin, he pulls out, then back in. They keep a steady slow rhythm, she _dig_ her nails in his back and he catch her lips hungrily. Her head is rolling back against the mattress, breaking the kiss. “Shit” he groaned hot and heavy against her ear; hand curled under her breast, the other held her hip as he moved against her. Jughead’s thrusts grew faster, deeper. It felt amazing the stretch of him _big_ inside her, a feeling of fullness and intimacy with their bodies pressed, moving together. It does hurt..but less than she expected. She moaned Jughead’s name quietly, growing louder as he thrusts _harder_.

Her hands roamed on his back, his teeth catching her lower lip and biting gently swiping his tongue over her swollen lip and she pulled him into a kiss. Jughead tilted her hips again, he was rubbing against her clit with his pubic bone; her breath catching in her throat. She was seeing stars when Jughead -feeling brave- slid his hand between their bodies, thumb finding her clit and tracing slow circles around it; her thighs beginning to quake, as she felt her pleasure build.

“Yes yes” she whispers, Jughead smirk against her neck. She’s getting tense, causing her walls to _clamp_ around his cock, at this  his  breath hitches “Betty, holy…. _fuck_ ” he says as he’s starting to tremble too, with his head buried in her shoulder. “Jug- I’m close..” she manages to say moaning, “let go love..I’ve got you” he whispers, his lips touching gently her ear as he speaks. Her orgasm vibrate in his ear and he comes with her; her back arched into his chest, her hands gripping his shoulders, Jughead breathe on her neck. 

Her hips jump as he carefully remove himself. They’re still extremely _excited_ so they keep kissing each other hungrily, wildly. He pushed a finger against her entrance again, just for teasing her a bit, but Betty jerked her hips up to pull it _inside_ and moans silently. Jughead pumped in and out easily, quickly adding another one, his _long_ fingers hot and slick inside of her and he groaned against her lips. Betty was still very sensitive, in fact she start panting immediately, her legs starting to shake under him 

“Jug I-“ she says moaning silently

“I know” he interrupts her and curled his fingers inside her as she came _again_. He removes his fingers carefully and starts planting kisses all over her face; mouth, forehead, nose, cheeks..she giggles.

They can hear is each other’s breathing, after a while she opens her eyes slowly. He fell against her, his weight pressing down on her securely, she brought her legs down from around Jughead’s hips and she realized how shaky her legs are.

He pressed another soft kiss, both of them smiling satisfied against each others mouth. They clean up; then she rest her head on his chest, his arm wrapped around her waist keeping her close to him, caresses her arm softly. 

“I love you” he say breaking the calming silence,

“I love you too” she traces slow circles on his chest, listening at the beats of his heart and smiles against his skin,

“That was...” he starts,

“Amazing” she concludes for him, he smiles and place a kiss on her head, she looks up at him and she notices he’s tense

“What’s wrong Jug?” she rest her chin on his chest looking up at him, he sighs and looks at her

“I didn’t push you too much right? I mean..I didn’t- hurt you, did I?”

“Jughead, no! Well, a little bit obviously but..that was perfect, _you_ were perfect _I promise_ ” he nods smiling, she caresses his chin, kisses himand rest her head back on his chest and close her eyes, enjoying the moment.

“Jug believe me I would _love_ to stay here, but if I don’t go back home now my mom will kill me”

“Mhmmur’re right” she laughs at his sleepy voice

“You need a ride at home? It’s late” he adds

“Don’t worry” she says smiling and sitting at the edge of the bed, putting on her underwear and bra, then wears back her pink dress and her shoes,

“Thank you for tonight” she says going towards him

“No thank _you_ , Betts..you’re amazing” she blushes and smiles at him

“Be careful out there okay?”

“Of course” she smiles, he sits and lift his head up, asking for a kiss -as if he already didn’t had enough-, she goes down and kiss him, then walk out of his room and Jughead watches her leaving with a _huge smile_ that can’t leave his face. When Betty’s about to leave she hears him saying

“I’ll call you later!”

“Sure, bye Juggie!” she says closing the door of the trailer, walking away with the _happiness that fills her heart_.


End file.
